


Better than magic

by nearlyconscious



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Quidditch player Ginny, Watercolour, athlete Ginny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23598271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nearlyconscious/pseuds/nearlyconscious
Summary: Ginny always says Pansy's fingers feel better than magic when she massages her sore shoulders after a game.
Relationships: Pansy Parkinson/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 12
Kudos: 28
Collections: Femmefest 2020





	Better than magic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icarusinflight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarusinflight/gifts).



> Happy femmefest everyone and especially to icarusinflight! I hope you like this take on your prompts, which I LOVED. "expressing your love in ways other than words, taking care of each other" sounded especially nice to me, so here you have Pansy taking good care of her athlete girlfriend with homemade lotion.


End file.
